


AIN´T NOBODY LOVES ME BETTER  (NADIE ME AMA  MEJOR)

by ladyaradia76



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Virtual Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaradia76/pseuds/ladyaradia76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom encuentra a Bill muy risueño en skype con una chica...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AIN´T NOBODY LOVES ME BETTER  (NADIE ME AMA  MEJOR)

Tom encontró a su gemelo despatarrado en el sofá con varias botellas de cerveza vacías a su lado y otra en su mano mientras se reía mirando la pantalla de su laptop; se escuchaba de fondo una movida canción electrónica. Se sentó a su lado, observando interesado la imagen de una chica que también reía con desparpajo.  
—¿Skype?  
Bill asintió con la cabeza sin parar de reír; tenía una risa contagiosa que hizo a su gemelo sonreír abiertamente mientras le tomaba una mano. Vinieron a su mente, en segundos, muchos recuerdos de escenas parecidas: Bill coqueteando virtualmente con chicas, volviéndolas locas, seduciéndolas sin mucho esfuerzo. Al inicio, Tom se enojaba con ello; se sentía inseguro y aquello le provocaba unos celos incontrolables, a pesar de que supiera que su gemelo no concretaría nunca con ninguna de ellas nada que fuera más allá de la pantalla del ordenador o el teléfono.  
Luego tuvo la mayor de las decepciones cuando Bill le ocultó su affaire de una noche con una modelo rubia y que le sobrepasaba en edad; pero a la que nunca había conocido antes de que se encontraran en una cena en Los Ángeles en 2010, cuando ellos aún vivían en Hamburgo. Eso casi hizo a Tom desear que Bill desahogara sus pasiones hacia las mujeres a través de esa distancia que nunca se rompería, puesto que era algo mucho menos peligroso.  
Porque sí, a pesar de que Tom había gritado, llorado, se había ido de la casa por un tiempo y hacía a Bill pagar con creces el daño que le había hecho, lo único que nunca pasó por su mente fue dejarlo libre; eso jamás: ellos se pertenecían y, por encima de todo, mantendría a Bill a su lado, atado por las cadenas de ese amor que sabía era real y más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación o necesidad. Bill pidió perdón de todas las formas posibles, y Tom perdonó, con algunas recaídas en el reproche y el miedo, pero siempre con un corazón abierto y receptivo a cualquier muestra de amor que le brindara aquel a quien pertenecían todas sus ilusiones.  
Entonces acabó por entender que aquella también podía ser una prueba de amor: Bill soslayaba sus inclinaciones heterosexuales a través de ese coqueteo virtual y lo disfrutaba aun más si Tom lo compartía. Y en realidad, Tom no compartía a Bill: ninguna de las personas al otro lado había logrado que el cantante les mostrara su rostro o alguna parte de su cuerpo; debían contentarse solamente con el sonido de su voz diciendo, eso sí, palabras que harían excitarse a un santo, en un tono que invitaba a perderse en el mundo de la fantasía y dejarse llevar. Eso hacían ellas, se dejaban llevar, y terminaban bastante satisfechas del resultado. Cuando alguna pedía más que eso, cuando se volvía insistente y molesta, Bill se las arreglaba para cortar las comunicaciones y, aún así, no quedar demasiado malparado ante ella.  
—Eres un gran hijo de puta —le susurró al oído Tom antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, donde tenía menos piercings.  
—Que no te oiga nuestra madre; recuerda que si soy hijo de una puta, tú lo eres también —habló muy bajo, alejado del micrófono, aunque aún así la chica percibió un murmullo y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Con quién hablas, Bill? ¿Hay alguien más ahí?  
Otra estruendosa carcajada se dejó oír, mientras él le hacía una señal de silencio a Tom, quien sonreía burlonamente.  
—Creo que... es hora de que nos aligeremos un poco, ¿no? Fuera... camiseta...  
Tom lo imitó con una mirada lujuriosa, pasándose la lengua por los labios. En la pantalla, la chica también se quitó el corto vestido violeta que llevaba, quedándose solo con su ropa interior.  
—Bill, me encantaría verte; por favor, prende tu cámara web.  
—No, nena, eso no se puede... —le guiñó un ojo a Tom, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
Si algo excitaba de veras a Tom era esa actitud dominante de su gemelo, de siempre estar en control. Tom necesitaba eso, porque muchas veces se sentía vulnerable y débil, y era Bill quien daba sentido a su caos. Ellos se complementaban absolutamente, por eso, era Tom quien llevaba en su personalidad la mayor parte de constancia y voluntad. Esa misma constancia que le había permitido tener la paciencia para aprender a tocar varios instrumentos musicales, o a manejar complicados software para producir música, la trasladaba a su relación de pareja. Para él, solo existía una persona que centraba todos sus deseos y fantasías, y ese era Bill.  
En cambio, Bill lo amaba, de eso no había dudas, pero se había engañado a sí mismo diciéndose que podía concentrar sus deseos en Tom y solo en Tom. No era cierto. Como mismo siempre quería probarse una combinación nueva de ropa, o se exaltaba hasta el delirio al poder ir de compras, le apasionaba echar una ojeada al mercado de la pasión; aunque no se decidiera nunca a comprar porque cualquiera otra opción palidecía ante la que tenía en casa. La aventura sexual que tuvo con aquella mujer era muestra de que Bill había sido derrotado, al menos una vez, en la lucha por mantener su voluntad de ser fiel a Tom.  
Casi cinco años después de ese incidente, Tom había aprendido a aceptar esas diferencias de personalidad en los dos como una ventaja y no un motivo de disgusto y peleas. ¿Ventaja? Sí, contra la rutina, contra la posibilidad de que, por estar siempre y en cada lugar uno junto al otro terminaran por aburrirse y no encontrar nada nuevo para entusiasmarlos. Sí, porque el lazo de dependencia que compartían como hermanos gemelos nunca desaparecería, a pesar de ellos mismos y de sus voluntades (incluso la férrea voluntad de Tom) pero no podrían decir lo mismo de su relación de pareja, porque, como todas las demás de este mundo, era susceptible de cambiar, de enfriarse, de volverse demasiado poco.  
Cuando comenzaron a ser pareja, cuando, tras aquel fenomenal concierto en Oberhausen en 2007, la emoción que bullía en Tom explotó en forma de un discurso exaltado acerca de por qué deberían dejar de tontear uno con el otro y tomárselo en serio, “Porque somos hermanos, Bill, y ya está bueno de escabullirse por los rincones para besarnos o escondernos de todos para tener sexo culpable; eso es enfermo y perverso. Si vamos a arriesgarlo todo por sentirnos así, que seamos conscientes de que somos una pareja, dos personas que, no importa por qué, están destinadas a estar juntas, espero que… para siempre”, cuando Bill aceptó la idea con tanta felicidad dentro que se preguntaba si era solo porque estaba sintiendo la de los dos a la vez a través de la conexión que compartían, tuvieron miedo de eso. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, Tom temía no ser suficiente para el cambiante carácter de Bill, y Bill temía perder la persistencia en seducir a Tom, en ganarse toda su atención; porque ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al otro, porque lastimar al otro era como lastimarse a sí mismo dado que se sentían dos partes de un mismo ser. Fue una lucha interior constante hasta que lograron, ayudados por la animación de la adolescencia, crearse un capullo de sentimientos que los hacía invulnerables a la desilusión y la desesperanza. Pero ese era también un artificio, lo habrían creado y, por tanto, podía degenerar y morir. No murió, no en todos los años que ya habían pasado, pero no podían negar que se había roto en muchas partes y que algunas veces mostró síntomas de lenta enfermedad destructiva. Por eso allí estaban, tratando de rehacer la dinámica de su relación y volverla menos encerrada, para poder salvarla.  
Tom se había preguntado muchas veces si alguna vez sería capaz de romper con Bill, de conservar solo su amor de hermanos demasiado unidos, e, incluso, había intentado recurrir a su voluntad para dar pasos en ese sentido, pero en todas las ocasiones la respuesta había sido negativa: no se sentía capaz de renunciar a la fogosidad mezclada con ternura de Bill, a sus caricias expertas en llevarlo a límites insospechados de placer, como las que ahora le estaba brindando.  
Mientras Tom había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, Bill se las había arreglado para desnudarlo y desnudarse, y también en la pantalla de la laptop se podía ver a la chica de pelo muy negro echada sobre el colchón de su cama, sus piernas abiertas en un primer plano y, más allá, una lujuriosa expresión en la cara.  
—¿Y ahora, Bill? ¿Debo tocarme? ¿Te estás tocando?  
—Hmmm, sí… —no era Bill quien se tocaba, era la mano ansiosa de su gemelo que se posicionaba de rodillas ante él y masajeaba su pene antes de meterlo en su boca, lentamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Ouh, oh, mierda, sí, es tan bueno, eres… oh… tan… sexy… —hizo el esfuerzo de mirar a Tom y concentrar sus pensamientos para hacérselos llegar “…tan sexy cuando haces eso, sigue así, bebé, oh, te amo, nadie es mejor que tú…”.  
Los gemidos de la chica que masajeaba su clítoris alcanzaron también altos niveles antes de que Bill detuviera a Tom.  
—Tengo que… tengo que… entrar en ti… ahora…  
Tom se fue sobre él para besarlo, y la chica, jadeante, mostró el dildo que había estado metiendo también en su boca, ensalivándolo.  
—Justo tu medida, ¿no, Bill? 19 cm…, eres… grande…  
Tom había dejado libre su boca y se concentraba en su cuello.  
—Es justo, justo… eso… lo que voy a meter en ti… —empujó suavemente a Tom hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el sofá, puso un cojín bajo sus nalgas y tomó el lubricante de al lado de la laptop, donde lo había puesto antes de comenzar toda aquella sesión—. Pero primero, un dedo —uno de los dedos empapados penetró a Tom quien se tapó la boca para no gritar—, ah, sí, eso es, vamos…  
La chica se retorcía penetrándose a sí misma con el dedo medio de su mano, sin contener sus gritos, mientras que Tom aguantaba mordiéndose un puño para no dejar salir los gemidos mientras Bill pasaba de uno a dos, tres, cuatro largos dedos en su interior, dedos expertos que sabían lo que estaban buscando, donde presionar para que él viera estrellas y sintiera que se derretían sus huesos, y que su mente estaba expuesta más que nunca a quien le tenía en ese estado de entrega total: “Ahora, Bill, ahora, mi amor, hazlo, estoy más que listo, te necesito…”.  
El primer orgasmo de ella la dejó temblorosa, trepidando pero aún llena de deseo, así que solo respiró unos segundos antes de meter el dildo y gritar.  
—Ah, sí, Bill, eso…  
A Tom le pareció que ella le había hecho eco a su voz interior, porque la primera estocada de Bill había ido justamente a tocar su próstata; ambos tenían la medida perfecta para el otro, el ajuste y la sincronía que hacía el sexo entre ellos algo incomparable.  
Perdieron el sentido del paso del tiempo mientras estaban unidos, construyendo un placer que crecía sin límites llevándolos a un paraíso propio. El pecho de Tom subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada, el corazón le latía descontrolado, y un calor abrasador lo consumía concentrándose en su bajo vientre: sabía que estaba cerca del clímax; “¿Tú también, Bibi? ¿Estás cerca?”, lo miró y Bill asintió.  
—¿Crees que podamos… hacerlo juntos?  
Tom cerró los ojos para concentrarse, para dejarse ir únicamente cuando sintiera el cambio en el pene de Bill, más engrosado aún, goteante; sintió también como él tomaba el suyo entre sus manos y lo masajeaba lentamente.  
—Ah, sí —dijo la chica—allá voy… estoy ahí…  
Con un sonido gutural, nada parecido a sus chillidos aniñados o a la dulce voz que ponía ante el micrófono para cantar, Bill se vació dentro de Tom y quitó su mano para esta vez, sí, oír junto a su oído los gemidos de su gemelo mientras llegaba también al éxtasis. Como siempre, Tom echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerraba los ojos, abría la boca y se dejaba ir, del mismo modo que lo hacía en el escenario a veces mientras se hacían el amor con la mente, en medio de las canciones, amparado por la guitarra que tapaba su erección y los anchos pantalones que encubrirían el semen empapándolo hasta que pudieran volver a los camerinos.  
En medio de su propio letargo postorgásmico, la pelinegra tras la pantalla se dijo a sí misma que Bill podía hacer sonidos muy raros cuando tenía sexo.  
—Ehm, Bill, yo… eso ha sido genial… yo… si pudiéramos alguna vez… hacerlo realidad…  
—Oh, lo siento, nena, estoy… cansado ahora; voy a colgar. Luego hablamos, ¿sí?  
—No, espera yo…  
Él alargó perezosamente una mano y pulsó el botón para desconectar la llamada; luego se dejó caer otra vez sobre Tom, besando su pecho con músculos más marcados y piel más bronceada, dos de esas sutiles diferencias que los hacían no tan idénticos. Se abrazaron estrechamente, aún recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración y sus latidos de corazón.  
—Tom, sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? Tienes que estar seguro de que te amo, por favor. Yo… solo podría amarte a ti.  
—Sí, lo sé; ahora lo sé. Sabes que lo he dudado antes pero… ya no. Este eres tú, como mismo eres el chico romántico que habla de un tipo de amor que no existe ni siquiera para ti, y también eres la persona genial que me hace estar orgulloso de lo que puede llegar a lograr…  
—Oops, tú eres mucho más genial; eres un músico excelente y puedes llegar adonde quieras si te lo propones y…  
—No sin ti. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: yo brillo cuando tú estás conmigo, yo brillo por ti. Sé que podría brillar solo pero la cosa es que… no quiero…  
—Tampoco yo. Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos, es como esa canción que escuché el otro día, “Ain't nobody loves me better”, que dice “nadie me ama mejor, nadie me hace feliz, nadie me hace sentir así, nadie me ama mejor que tú… “. Espero que lo entiendas porque, a pesar de todo lo imperfecto que soy, de todos mis errores, lo único que sé por seguro es que te amo y que solo tú puedes amarme en el mismo modo.  
—Tienes razón —buscó sus labios y se besaron, con mucha ternura esta vez, esa ternura que era la cualidad más deseable de Tom, la que siempre había logrado subyugar a Bill.  
Luego de un rato de silencio que usaron solamente para sentirse, pegados uno al otro, compartiendo aromas, tacto y tantas sensaciones que solo existían cuando estaban juntos, Tom se atrevió a tocar el tema.  
—Y bueno, ¿ahora ya no te van más las rubias?  
—Ya sabes que no discrimino mucho en color de cabello —dijo entre risas Bill—, excepto por el color rojo brillante…  
—Ah, basta con eso…, ya Ria siguió tu consejo y se cambió el tinte. ¡Deja de ser tan burlón!  
—Odio que tengas que hacerte pasar por su novio.  
—¡Mira quien nos sale celoso!  
—Hey, la cosa es que ella puede tocarte, …y la besaste en Coachella.  
—Tú sabías que lo haría; es más, tú lo planeaste para desviar la atención de nosotros por lo que dije en la entrevista.  
—Ah, sí, es que no tienes control de esa boquita tuya… deliciosa —se lanzó otra vez a por sus labios, y seguían besándose cuando Ria tocó la puerta entreabierta del salón.  
—Chicos, ¿están presentables?  
—Un momento —dijo Tom mientras los dos se ponían apurados su ropa—. Puedes pasar —fue hacia ella, quien traía atada con la correa a su cocker spanier negra, y la saludó con un beso en el rostro.  
—Hola, Bill —ella lo besó también a él en el rostro—. ¿Dónde están los bebés? Mi chica los extraña…  
—Dormidos por ahí, jugando con sus cosas, no sé; Tom y yo queríamos… tiempo de calidad como gemelos, solos.  
—Pues, disculpen si interrumpí algo pero… traje a mi perrita a ver si podían cuidarla unos días; unos amigos me invitaron a Nueva York a un evento de moda.  
—Uh, Nueva York, evento de moda, me encantaría eso —casi suspiró Bill.  
—Puedes venir si quieres —le sonrió y Tom se paró frente a ella con un gesto interrogante.  
—Te recuerdo que te pagamos una cuantiosa suma para que finjas ser mi novia; ¿qué haría mi novia, acompañada de mi hermano, en Nueva York, sin mí? Te lo advierto una vez más: —se acercó para susurrarle— no te hagas ilusiones con Bill, él es mío.  
—Ah, Tom, no es nada de eso; ya una vez fuimos a una fiesta sin ti, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
—Corrección —interrumpió Bill—, yo fui a la fiesta sin Tom, tú fuiste a la fiesta sin Tom, tú y yo no fuimos juntos. Y… me encantaría ir a Nueva York, mucho más a un evento de modas, pero ahora estoy concentrado en nuestra carrera musical, así que, Tom y yo estaremos en función de eso.  
—De acuerdo —ella se sentía ahora un poco agredida por los dos—. Entonces, ¿puedo o no puedo dejarles a mi chica?  
—Claro que sí puedes, nos gusta esta princesita —Bill fue a por la perrita, la soltó de su cadena y la acunó en sus brazos; enseguida ella intentó lamerle el rostro—. Ja, a la chica se le han pegado las costumbres de nuestros bebés, siempre intentando lamernos…  
—Es que… sabes muy bien… —Tom no pudo evitar el comentario y Ria carraspeó: no se sentía cómoda por completo cuando ellos hacían ese tipo de alusiones a lo que tenían.  
—Ya me voy entonces; tengo que hacer el equipaje —dijo adiós con la mano cuando ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de acompañarla a la salida.  
Tom se acercó a jugar también con la perrita, pegándose más a Bill.  
—Ella pudo llamar y pedirnos que recogiéramos a la perrita —dijo cuando supuso que Ria ya no podía oírlo—; creo que ella intenta de algún modo… seducirte, a pesar de todo lo que sabe.  
—Pues… ¿qué quieres?, no puedo evitar ser irresistible —bromeó Bill—. Pero tranquilo, esa zorra no me gusta ni un poco; es demasiado falsa para mi gusto.  
—Pero… sabe de nosotros y nos acepta…  
—No seas ingenuo, ella acepta que su contrato la obliga a callarse y que puede perder su excelente sueldo por no hacer absolutamente nada más que pasearse de vez en cuando con nosotros; eso es todo.  
—Sí, tal vez. Bueno, al menos sabe divertirse; pero ya no hablemos más de ella. Llevemos a la perrita con nuestros bebés, alimentémonos todos, perritos y humanos, y luego, sigamos con nuestro tiempo de calidad de gemelos. ¿Te parece?  
—Ajá, excelente plan —Bill puso a la perrita en el piso, se paró y la llamó tras él, mientras le alargaba una mano a Tom para que se la tomara; enredaron sus dedos y caminaron uno junto al otro, chocando sus hombros. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> >Nota:
> 
> AIN'T NOBODY (LOVES ME BETTER) (FEAT. JASMINE THOMPSON) FELIX JAEHN
> 
> Captured effortlessly  
>  That's the way it was  
>  Happened so naturally  
>  I did not know it was love  
>  The next thing I felt was  
>  You holding me close  
>  What was I gonna do?  
>  I let myself go  
>  And now we're flyin' through the stars  
>  I hope this night will last forever  
>  I've been waitin' for you  
>  It's been so long  
>  I knew just what I would do  
>  When I heard your song  
>  You filled my heart with a kiss  
>  Ya gave me freedom  
>  You knew I could not resist  
>  I needed someone  
>  And now we're flyin' through the stars  
>  I hope this night will last forever  
>  Oh oh oh oh
> 
> Ain't nobody  
>  Loves me better  
>  Makes me happy  
>  Makes me feel this way  
>  Ain't nobody  
>  Loves me better than you  
>  I wait for night time to come  
>  To bring you to me
> 
> I can't believe I'm the one  
>  I was so lonely  
>  I feel like no one could feel  
>  I must be dreamin'  
>  I want this dream to be real  
>  I need this feelin'  
>  I make my wish upon a star  
>  And hope this night will last forever  
>  At first you put your arms around me  
>  Then you put your charms around me  
>  I can't resist this sweet surrender  
>  On a night so warm and tender  
>  We stare into each other's eyes  
>  And what we see is no surprise  
>  Got a feeling most with treasure  
>  And a love so deep we cannot measure


End file.
